As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may be designed with a multi-core processor. A multi-core processor is a single computing component with two or more independent processor cores that are able to read and execute program instructions or software code. These multiple cores can run multiple instructions concurrently, thus increasing the overall processing speed for programs. Multiple cores typically are integrated onto a single integrated circuit die or integrated circuit or onto multiple dies in a single chip package, generally referred to as the IHS's Central Processing Unit (CPU). In some cases, a single IHS may include two or more multi-core processors. A multiprocessor IHS is a computing system fitted with two or more CPUs, where each CPU may include two or more processing cores.